Rescue Me
by purple lolly
Summary: A sequal to Lust. An idea that was inspired by the review of Lust by Norrsken thank you it tells the aftermath and Alexander's reactions
1. Chapter 1

Everyone in the Palace the morning after the huge feast that had been held by King Phillip would be waking up with score heads. Everyone except for Hephaistion he didn't wake up at all, he wanted to stay asleep forever. He forced his eyes to stay closed but nature soon took over and he had to wake but before he did there was the bliss of ignorance that happened between waking and still asleep.

He was stiff and score he moved to relieve the pain but his lower back and thighs screamed in protest causing him to flinch. At first he couldn't process why they ached, then it came back to him in every single detail. A drunken King Phillip had almost blackmailed him into letting him have his way with him. He forced himself on his back and pulled the bed covers over him including his face which blocked out the world yet again. Despite having bathed several times to rid him of the aftermath he still felt dirty and this morning Hephaistion didn't have the energy to get up and do it again.

He refused to stir himself when there was a loud pounding on his door. Whoever it was wasn't going to go away until they saw him. So biting his lip and using the bed for support he stood up and shuffled over to the door which he opened but not fully.

"A message from the King." said a man's voice probably one of Phillip's personal servant

a roll was pushed through the gap that Hephaistion had made Hephaistion took it though he did not read it and luckily the servant did not wait for a reply.

Once back in the safety of his room instead of opening it he held it in trembling hands, his heart was pounding so fast that he had a shortness of breath; he put it down and tried to ignore it. Curiosity got the better of him and snatching the letter a little more forcibly than intended Hephaistion ripped it open and began to read, as soon as he started he wished he hadn't, swallowing down the lump in his throat he carried on.

In the letter Phillip was congratulating him for being an obedient subject and bending to the will of the king. He then went on to say that he would like Hephaistion to visit him regularly and in time become his lover.

It was this part and the last part that made Hephaistion shake with hidden anger and disgust.

It said that being in the position of the king's lover would not only gratefully increase his position in the king's court but also his families.

Hephaistion tore the letter into shredder before letting the bit's fall to the floor. He padded back over towards the bed and flopped down on it and ignoring the pain he curled up on himself pulling the covers back over his head. The world can do without Hephaistion in it for a time, a very, very long time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why didn't you come when I called you?" Phillip asked pouring some wine in the goblet that had been placed in front of Hephaistion.

Hephaistion was sat all tensed up and very alert, he had to be since Phillip was stood behind him, he tried and failed not to flinch when Phillip put the jug down and placed a hand on his shoulder.

When a letter had arrived saying the King wished Hephaistion to attend to his needs Hephaistion had tore it up and dared to defy it by choosing to leave the palace grounds and go for a walk in the hills only to return a full hour after the time Phillip had given. On his return he found a heavily armed guard waiting for him outside his door. He gave Hephaistion two opinion that Phillip had told him to give to Hephaistion when he finally returned, to come quietly and all would be forgiven or if he had to be taken by force Phillip would have him punished for defying a direct order from the king, not wanting to cause a scene Hephaistion went quietly, Philip had stayed true to his word and forgive Hephaistion's defiance but it didn't stop him asking.

"Well!" Phillip asked with a bit more force and adding a squeeze on his shoulder to show that he was waiting.

"I went for a walk and simply lost track of time." Hephaistion replied a half truth at best but it seemed to keep Phillip happy.

"Well you are here now, that's the main thing." Phillip said as he eased his bulk on to the couch opposite.

To stop his nerves showing Hephaistion picked up his goblet and had several long sips looking over the top of the rim he could see that Phillip was watching him.

"Come here."

Phillip was patting the empty space next to him and with trembling limbs Hephaistion did what he was asked sitting down slowly next to the King.

"You forgot your drink." the King told him.

Hephaistion nervousness amused Phillip and he couldn't help by smack the young man's bum when he stood up and lent over to pick up his goblet. He stoked Hephaistion's cheek as he took several more long sips. Hephaistion was holding the goblet so tight his knuckles were white he tried to keep hold of it when Phillip started to take it from him to place on the table leaving nothing to hind behind.

He sat there while Phillip began to paw all over him, starting at his cheek, down his neck to his shoulder where he lifted up and fingered the hair that fell there, out of the corner of his eye Hephaistion could see what Phillip's other hand was doing, to his horror Phillip was lifting up his chiton and exposing himself while the other hand was tangling in his hair so that he could pull his head down towards it. He refused by pulling his head in the opposite direction but Phillip had his hand in his hair in such a way that it hurt and the outcome only went one way, Phillip's.

The small mercy was that Phillip placed his head on his stomach stroking his hair.

"Go on then." He encouraged when Hephaistion just sat there eyes squeezed shut and breathing heavily.

His eyes had snapped open when Phillip had spoke, he found that his face closer now.

"Remember what I told you, do it willing or punishment." Phillip told him pushing his head down.

Signing and with a heavy heart Hephaistion turned his head so that he could reach. He stared slowly by flicking his tongue before giving it his full attention by coving it with his mouth guided by Phillips's hand in his hair.

Afterwards they just sat there; Phillip's head was lent back, his hand had let go of Hephaistion long ago but before he could go anywhere Phillip's arm shoot out and pulled him back down and told him to stay.

So Hephaistion sat there still pressed against the king while tears fell freely, Phillip moved let him finally letting him up.

"Why do you cry?" Phillip asked "there is no need for the king's lover to cry."

"I…" Hephaistion began "What?" he asked unsure if he had heard properly

"The King's lover." Phillip repeated "You have considered my offer."

It had been a week since that letter, it's pieces long gone and Hephaistion had tried not to think about he pushed it further and further back in his mind until now, he hadn't excepted Phillip to ask him so soon.

When he didn't responded Phillip said "You've had plenty of time to think it over, perhaps I can persuade you."

In perfect timing the door opened and in came a servant carrying a huge chest, he put it on to the floor with a loud thud before reaching over and lifting up the catch.

Inside were a collection of things, Solid gold and sliver jewellery decorated with stones from rubies to sapphires, highly detail and fine looking clothes, really expensive wine and olive oil from the palace's vineyard and silver wear.

"I'll send all this and more to your family if you agree." Phillip told him

Hephaistion didn't know what to say, he slide off the couch and crouched down beside the chest picking up random objects. His family were simple but respectable people these would be too much for them. Philip joined him despite his bad leg he could see the doubt in the young man's face.

"You'll want them to be happy don't you?" he asked "You want to make them proud that their son can provide for them."

Of course Hephaistion want them to be proud and happy, that's all he ever wanted since he arrived at the palace but not like this. He was staring at the stuff in the chest he hardly heard Phillip's words.

"Yes." he found himself saying in a whisper "Yes." he said louder when Phillip asked him to repeat what he had just said.

"I said yes, but on one condition."

"Name it."

Hephaistion felt stupid for asking but if he did them he would feel like he had some control.

"They must never know," he changed his position so that he was kneeling before the king " Please."

At first he thought that Phillip was going to say no, hi9s face was so natural. Then he broke into a smile.

" Of course they will never know."


	3. Chapter 3

Hephaistion had been the King's lover for what felt like to him an age though it was less than three weeks, when a letter arrived from his mother. She was thanking him for the gifts, this time Phillip had sent fruit, wine, meats and the finest silks. As Hephaistion read he could feel the his parents prise as she wrote how nice it was that he was sending such things but he could also feel the puzzlement at how he could afford such things after such a short time at the palace and she remained him that they were just simply people and he didn't have to do it. She wrote as a line before telling him how proud they all where "You must have made an impression to someone."

After that he stopped reading, if only she knew, Hephaistion wanted nothing more than to put pen to paper and tell her everything, what he was doing and what he had done, how would they feel ashamed, please, anger. But before he had a chance he was summoned to the king.

Hephaistion thought that he would be use to getting summoned at all hours to spend sometime flat on his back, on his front or down on his knees between the Kings legs with one hand tangled in his hair, but he wasn't, it still made him fell ill at the very thought of it and thought his body had betrayed him a few times he didn't want it to happen. He was thankful when this time he had nothing to do with sex, it was a favour.

"I'm having a little get together for two of my closest friends," Phillip told him "I would be honoured if you were to accompany me."

This wasn't asking this was telling, it would seem Phillips had already made Hephaistion's mind up for him so all Hephaistion could do was nodded in agreement.

Philip had not been wrong about a small get together there was him, Hephaistion, Cleitus and Attalus they had each brought a male lover along just like Phillip, the only one that had not been invited was the lone servant who kept the wine following and their drinks full. It was night of drink and gambling before the others had arrived Phillip had instructed Hephaistion to join in, after all he was the king's lover he was expected to set an example to the other lovers that were present. So Hephaistion done what he was told he played their games and drank as much maybe more as everybody else, he was so drunk that he neither cared nor knew what was happening or how he was behaving. It was Philips' drunken idea to make the companions make love to each other while they watched and Hephaistion found himself in the middle of two naked bodies with three men jeering and laughing over them.

When Hephaistion next morning a little later than planned, he found himself sprawled naked on his front next to Phillip, one arm was flung out resting on the king's side while one leg was underneath Phillips' and the other was just sticking out. He couldn't remember much through the after effects of the strong wine they had been drinking the night before. The party, he thought had ended very early in the morning somewhere between night and dawn, the others had sagged out of the King's chamber leaving them alone where all Hephaistion wanted to do was curl up somewhere and sleep but of course Phillip had other ideas.

There was a polite cough from somewhere near the door causing him to sit up. Hephaistion thought the cough had come from a servant come to wake the King he was wrong, the cough had not come from a servant but the King's son Alexander, Hephaistion recognized that golden blonde hair and eyes that were neither gray nor blue anywhere. Hephaistion's sudden movements caused the King to wake with a loud snort and for him to sit bolt up right.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" Phillip demanded not bothering to pull himself together.

Before Alexander answered his father his eyes flicked away from the young man who had woken up next to his father, he was trying to hide his identity by holding his head down so that his sleep tousled hair cover his face he was pulling at the covers so that he could cover himself up, he saw his father's hand pull it away from him for a little awhile to amuse himself before allowing him to do so.

As he turned to meet Phillips one eyed gaze he thought he saw sad blue eyes looking at him.

"I have to remain you of the war council that should have started two hours ago, people are waiting."

Phillips hand reached out for something to throw at his son, he came across an apple which landed at Alexander's feet.

"Let them wait!" He roared "I am their King not some maid on a time limit."

"But father." Alexander began but Phillip never let him finish.

He was off the bed and over to his son as fast as rage and his bad leg would carry him, he latched onto to Alexander's upper arm and shoving him back through the door.

"I'll come when I'm ready!" Before slamming the door in Alexander's face.

Hephaistion who had tried to make himself as small as possible through out Alexander's visit could see that Phillip's whole body shook with rage and that his face was red, he knew then that he'd be the one to calm down, not by way of words but with his body.

"Hephaistion isn't it?"

Hephaistion had just left Phillip's room, he was sore and exhausted for as predicted Phillip had used him to relieve his anger that had still remained after Alexander had been forcefully removed from his room. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't seen Alexander leaning on one of the pillars until he had spoke. Hephaistion was shocked to hear his name come from the Prince's lips, they had only ever been introduced once in passing and he always thought that Alexander would have forgotten it as soon as he was introduced to a few more people, either that or he heard everything that him and Phillip had done after he had gone.

He didn't want to think about the last part so he answered.

"Yes, that's right."

He realized how terrible he must have looked; he was wearing the clothes he had on last night that had been donned on in haste to leave the room, his hair was still unruly from sleep and he was hot and sticky from Phillips usage of him.

Alexander told how terrible he looked to which he replied "It's been a rough night."

"And morning by the looks of things, I'll walk with you, you look like you could do with the company."

"No!" Hephaistion said a little too loudly than intended Alexander seemed taken back by the cry.

"No thank you," Hephaistion told him again only calmer this time "I would prefer to be alone."

Not giving Alexander a chance to reply he quickly made his exit.

Alexander became naturally curious about the young man who came and went from his father's chambers at all hours. He found the information from an easily persuaded servant he had paid to spy on them very interesting. It would seem that it was a relationship based on lies and blackmail. No wonder Hephaistion had looked unhappy and uncomfortable; most men he knew would jump at the chance of being the King's favourite and to spend time in the kind's bed.

For some reason the more he knew about it the more it seemed to trouble him. The more it troubled him the more he wanted to do something about it, but what he couldn't very well go up to his father and tell him to stop. So he decided to wait and should the need arise he would be they to pick Hephaistion up by way of friendship.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hephaistion heard that Phillip had a new male lover he didn't know how to react should he pleased, angry, upset. So far Phillip had not said anything to him and continued to use him in the manner that he always had been the only clue was he wasn't going as often. Another clue came in the form of a letter from his mother asking why the gifts had stopped. That was odd for Phillip had always said he was still sending them whenever he asked, which was often. Taking the letter with him he boldly went to see the King.

The guards at the door stopped him.

"The king is busy has no time for the likes of you." said one

"But I must see him," Hephaistion replied "It's important."

The guards looked at each other and smiled before turning back to Hephaistion.

Has he denied you that much?" The other one asked looking at his mate for support the other just nodded.

"There is a guard change in a couple of minutes if you want we could help you."

A hand went up so that he could reach out and touch but Hephaistion battered it away

"Don't touch me." he spat

The guards just laugh "We don't you hear you saying that to him." the guard replied nodded his head in the direction of Phillip's door.

Hephaistion put all of his weight behind the punch.

Hearing there was conflict outside the king's room and thinking that it was an assassin come to take the kings life more guards hurried to help closely followed by Alexander, Cleitus and Attalus.

They found a Hephaistion fighting to free himself from one guard who had him pinned to the floor while the other one was rolling around on the floor with his hand over his nose whilst moaning in pain in between complaints of "You broke my nose"

By now the noise was had attracted Phillip's attention and he flung open the door and stood there. Despite being in a state of undress the anger radiated off him causing everyone to fall silently except of the heavy breathing of Hephaistion and the guard.

Phillip's one eye scanned the crowd.

"Explain!"

"Sire we caught this one trying to enter your room, we refused him entry but he wouldn't go away." The guard pinning Hephaistion to the floor pulling up his head so that Phillip could see who it was.

"You, what is the meaning of this, explain yourself at once."

The guard holding him down let go of him so that he could speak.

"I came to ask…" He started to say then stopped briefly to find the right words to say that would end up embarrassing himself or the king.

"I came you ask why your majesty has not been keeping up his end of our agreement."

Phillip seemed unmoved by Hephaistion's were as everyone else gasped. The guard holding slapped him over the back of the head.

"Watch your tongue boy."

The answer came in the form of Pausanias captain of the king's bodyguards. He to be in a state of undresses and came and draped himself around the King's shoulders, when he saw Hephaistion he smiled smugly at him his face said it all.

Phillip told the guard to let him up before replying

"I've put up with your unwillingness long enough; I have found someone who is willing."

His hand went up to pat the arm around his neck "I no longer have any need for you."

Hephaistion went numb, the red hot flame of Phillip's word began to sink in and register as public humiliation before anyone could say anything he was gone.

Alexander waited a while before following. He stuck around long enough to hear some of the cruel comments made. He glared at his father who was more interested in his new lover than what was going on around him. Before leaving Alexander sent Pausanias a mind messages "This will happen to you."

Hephaistion hadn't got very far; he was lent facing the wall. He flinched when Alexander put a hand on his shoulder

"What he did was wrong."

"Which Part, I'm such a fool."

Hephaistion punched the wall lightly with the side of his fist "I'm such a fool."

Alexander could see that the events had left Hephaistion trembling. He turned him around.

"Come let's go back to my room and have a drink."

He spent backwards and held out a hand showing Hephaistion the way. Hephaistion followed, a little puzzled as to why the crowned prince had suddenly taken a likening to him all of a sudden.


	5. Chapter 5

Hephaistion paused in the door way of the crowned prince's room waiting to be asked in. Alexander looked over his shoulder wondering why he was not following him inside.

"Come in, please."

Hephaistion looked around to see if there was anyone watching, he didn't want people to think he had been passed from father to son, luckily they were alone so he entered shutting the door behind him and stood in front of it so that should the need arise he could make a quick exit.

Alexander noticed the other man nervousness "There is no need to stand there, you can sit down you know." He said as he poured two goblets.

He held it out so that Hephaistion had to come closer to get it if he wanted it, which he did. Alexander made it his business to sit down first and again he had to ask Hephaistion to sit down. Seeing the crowded prince so relaxed in his company Hephaistion sat down opposite Alexander.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Alexander asked

Hephaistion shrugged.

"Anything at all."

Again Hephaistion shook his head.

"Well in that case I shall I talk?" Alexander making himself comfortable in his seat.

"I want to ask you a question?"

Hephaistion froze lips resting on the rim of his goblet, oh no he thought here it comes.

"I was going to ask if you would like to be m…"

Hephaistion punched him in the face with enough force to send him crashing to the floor.

"You bastard!" he screamed at him "Hw could you,"

To add more insult to Alexander he flung the remained of the wine in his face and turned to leave.

"You are no better than your father." he spat.

His hand was on the door when Alexander called to him

"Hephaistion you're mistaken, I was going to ask if you wanted to be friend,"

Hephaistion stopped and turned on his heels, Alexander was looking at him whilst wiping the little bit of blood away from the corner of his mouth as he pulled himself back in to the chair.

At that point Hephaistion felt guilty for hitting him and he went back over to help him.

"I'm sorry." he told him "it's just that after, you know, I thought." as he pulled him the rest of the way up.

"That's quite alright it's my fault, I should have been more tactful." Alexander replied

"But I would like to be your friend."

Hephaistion had chance to make proper friends yet all he had were acquaintances.

Inside Alexander smile, ever since meeting Hephaistion in passing when he first arrive Alexander had wanted the chance to get to know him more, he just never had the chance up until now and if anything were to happen between them he'd really let it happen naturally than forcing it, deep down he was hoping something to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

So the friendship between the crown prince and Hephaistion began. Alexander did everything in his power to protect Hephaistion from those that still remembered a time when he was Phillip's lover. It was only natural for people to start talking when he was seen with Alexander, which to Alexander was quick to deal with. Through Alexander Hephaistion branched out and met the crown prince's other friends and in turn they became his friends.

Hephaistion dreaded going to formal events with Alexander knowing who would be there. At these events Hephaistion found that if he stayed with in the middle of Alexander's group surrounded his friend people would hardly noticed he was there. At one such event he did just that as always people forgot about him, everyone except for Pausanias, it was like he was seeking Hephaistion out on purpose. When he found him he didn't approach instead he just stood there with a smug satisfied look on his face making sure that Hephaistion had seen him. Hephaistion was curious as to what the other man was doing and couldn't help but look, when Pausanias saw that Hephaistion had seen him he turned on his heels and went over to where Phillip was laid surrounded by his friends and began to paw over the king. Hephaistion knew what Pausanias was doing; he was doing it to get a reaction out of him and the reaction that Hephaistion give was not the one Pausanias wanted, Hephaistion rolled his eyes and shook his head before looking away only to turn back again a few moments later caused by the sound of shouting, it would seem that Pausanias had done something to make Phillip angry. Hephaistion saw that Pausanias was trying to get Phillip's attention back on to him and away from the others that were trying to grab the King's attention but Phillip kept on pushing him away, despite this rejection Pausanias refused to give up until Phillip pushed him hard enough to send him to the floor with a harsh word. Pausanias scrambled up his face now filled with hurt; Phillip must have said something more to him for suddenly Pausanias was storming out of the room.

"Unbelievable isn't he." Alexander said as he came to sit beside Hephaistion

Hephaistion turned to watch Phillip for a while; he flirted, touched, kissed and hugged everyone who came into contact with him he didn't seem all that bothered that Pausanias was missing.

"Would you expect anything else from him?" Hephaistion replied

"No."

The sound of Phillip's crowd over powered the room and drowned out other people's conversations. Something or someone must have done or said something really funny for Phillip was bent over double and laughing loudly and somewhat madly before slapping Attalus on the back. Alexander and Hephaistion watched as two of Attalus' personal bodyguard left the room and returned a few moments later with a puzzled Pausanias in the middle of them. Phillip welcomed the puzzled man back into the fold with open arms and a smile. Alexander and Hephaistion shook their heads carried on as they were. They didn't think anymore about it until the next morning when news came that Pausanias had been found badly beaten and raped.


	7. Chapter 7

News of Pausanias misfortune spread like wild fire. Each version of events different to the last for that is all people had to go on, their own version of events. Pausanias had not been seen since that night.

Much to his frustration numerous people asked what Hephaistion thought to which he replied, at the risk of sound heartless he didn't have one. Only in secret did he let his feelings be known, the whole event made him shake and he found himself having What if thoughts.

"But it wasn't you." Alexander told him continually

"Could have been." Was the reply

It was Alexander's idea to track down Pausanias and get his side of the events.

"I want to come to." Hephaistion told him.

At first it took Alexander by surprise as to why Hephaistion would want to do anything for Pausanias but he agreed anyway.

They went over to the barracks to talk to people who might have known where he had gone to. The men were very tight lipped about his where about but they were more than willing to share their opinion both for and against Pausanias. They finally tracked him down to an inn just outside Pella.

The inn keeper led them up some stairs to a room right at the back of the property.

"Sir, there is some people here to see you." The inn keeper called through the door.

There was no reply from the person inside the room. Alexander had to ask if he had gone out but the inn keeper replied he hadn't left the room since arriving. Alexander pushed aside the inner keeper and tried.

"In the name of the crown prince I demand you open this door."

Still nothing even when Alexander rattled the door handles a couple of time.

"Here let me try." Hephaistion said placing a hand on Alexander shoulder to get his attention.

Alexander dipped his head to show that it was ok for Hephaistion to try. Hephaistion waited a couple of seconds before tapping gently on the door.

"Pausanias, its me Hephaistion, we just came to talk."

He stopped talking and put his ear to the door, he thought he could heard movement and sure enough the door opened ajar.

"Just you." Said Pausanias from behind the door "Nobody else."

Hephaistion agreed, which cause the door to open a little wider, not by much but wide enough for Hephaistion to squeeze past.

"Wait."

Hephaistion stopped

"Are you armed?"

"Yes."

"Get rid of them,"

Hephaistion took for his sword belt and the dagger from his boot and handed them over to Alexander before stepping inside.

The room was dark and bare except for the bed which was rumpled. As soon as Hephaistion entered a knife was put to his throat.

"Are you here to kill me?"

Hephaistion didn't dared breathe let alone shake his head so he answered.

"No, just talk."

He was patted down just to make sure that he wasn't hiding any more weapons before the knife was removed leaving Hephaistion to turned around and face Pausanias.

Pausanias' face was a mass of black and blue bruising and angry looking cuts, his right eyes was swollen shut, his bottom lip was slip and there was an angry bruise down on side of his face and what looked like hand imprints around his neck and wrist.

Hephaistion stood there are stared, he couldn't help it he knew that those were the wounds he could see. Pausanias was covered from head to toe.

He pushed passed Hephaistion and went to sit on the bed when Hephaistion moved closer Pausanias flinched away and put up the knife.

"Stay there, don't come any closer."

Hephaistion did as he was told and stopped a few centimetres away from the bed but close enough t so that they could still talk.

"This should have been you." Pausanias said

"I don't understand." Hephaistion admit

Pausanias laughed, a dry laugh "I took him away from you and you got out. He noticed me and for that I was glad but look at where it has gotten me, now do you see this should have been you."

Hephaistion swallowed the lump in his throat, Pausanias words were filled with hate and fear and they chilled him to the bone he wasn't sure if he wanted to hear what happened that night but he found himself asking anyway and Pausanias was more than willing to share and all though out Hephaistion kept hearing "This should have been you."

"I tried to make you jealous," Pausanias began right from the beginning "But Phillip wasn't in the mood, he was more interested in getting drunk and flirting with everyone than me but he was mine I wanted him all to myself, and he rebuked me for it right in front of Attalus, who also said things to me so I left. And before I knew what was happening they came for me saying that I was wanted. We I got back everyone was so nice, they poured my drink after, after, after drink and I accepted thinking that we were having a good time, I must have got drunk for the next thing I remember were being surrounded by Attalus and his personal body guard and they were…."

All thought his telling his voice had been strong but now it faulted and broke. By now tears were running down his face. "I went to Phillip still covered in the things that they had left behind and even then he just laughed and told my that I was making up that I was too drunk to remember and he refund to punish them for what they did and then dismissed me… just like he did to you."

Hephaistion to was fighting back the tears, he had had a very lucky escape; had it not been for Alexander rescuing and rehabilitant him it could have been so much more different.

He took in air through his nose and stood up a little straighter.

"If the king didn't believe you, than his son will." Hephaistion told him "He's waiting outside, if you let…"

He started to make for the door but Pausanias stopped him.

"No, you will not let the son of the devil in this room."

"But." Hephaistion began but Pausanias cut him off

"You go now,"

"What about you?" Hephaistion asked

Pausanias' response was to lay down on the bed cured up into little ball with his back to Hephaistion.

Hephaistion waited a while to see if he could anything more out of Pausanias, but he couldn't he turned to leave.

Alexander jumped up from where he had been sitting on the floor when the door opened and Hephaistion came out. He looked pale but that didn't stop him from asking question after question. Hephaistion stilled carried on walking passed Alexander and the inn keeper. Alexander followed behind; he caught up with Hephaistion outside where he grabbed hold of his upper arm stopping him.

"Talk to me, what happened."

Hephaistion finally told him all that Pausanias had told him and he could see the shock on Alexander's face.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry it's taken so long. I'm really not happy with this chapter how i wanted it to look in my head looked differrent to how it come out on the page. so please let me know if there is any thing that needs doing to it.

What Hephaistion had seen and heard that day made him thankful for all that Alexander had done for him. One thing in particular that Pausanias had said in particular weighed heavily on Hephaistion's mind, he simply had to tell Alexander.

"I think that Pausanias might make an attempt on the king's life."

Alexander began looking into it, he posted spies out side where Pausanias was hiding, only for them to come back with the news that he had gone. Alexander closely followed by Hephaistion went to find out more.

"Some one came to take him away,"

"When?"

"Just after you left my lords."

Alexander looked at Hephaistion who shrugged, he was as clueless as the prince was.

"Did he going willing or was he forced."

The inn keeper thought before replying " Willing, and he seemed… happier."

"I fear we may be to late." Alexander

" then we should be watchful, Phillip has many enemies."

Alexander looked at his companion " Are you."

The question struck Hephaistion as odd. Despite everything that Phillip had done to him Hephaistion didn't wish Phillip any harm. And he told Alexander that.

"You think me a fool."

Alexander shook his head " No, but I will ask why."

"why what?"

" He hurt you, surely you must want some kind of vengeance."

" I wouldn't hurt the father of my closest and only friend."

Alexander nodded his head, if Hephaistion said he wouldn't hurt Phillip then he wouldn't.

But someone was planning to and now they had Pausanias .

The calm before the storm, When Alexander confronted his father about Pausanias the king simply laughed, and boldly replied "let him try, I have guards out side my door and along the corridors all the time he will not be able to slip in as easily as you might think."

Being the strong minded person that he was Alexander knew that his father would not be pursued to do other wise but he still doubled the guards whether Phillip wanted them or not

The days wore on and still there was nothing from Pausanias. By now Phillip was beginning to call Alexander skittish for rising a false alarm and at the same time taunting Pausanias " He hasn't got the guts to harm me,"

The king paused and then suddenly he let out a loud Aha.

" I know just the place I will show my right to rule as a king, At your sister's wedding."

"Promise me that you will use the guards."

Phillip dismissed his son with a wave of his hand "Don't fuss boy, I am king remember I can do what I like."


	9. Chapter 9

Hephaistion was mentally preparing himself for what was about to happen. One half of him told him not to go while the other side told him that Alexander asked him saying he needed him there to keep him sane, those word were the deciding factor for Hephaistion, he had to go if not for his sake then for Alexander's.

Alexander entered his room, he didn't look happy about this either.

"Will you be alright?" he asked

Alexander nodded "Yes," then after a pause " Come on let's go."

They were silent as they made there way through the place towards the stables, that's were Alexander had agreed to meet his father and his bodyguards so that together they would ride into the arena, he would have to leave Hephaistion.

When they arrived at the stables nobody was there but they were soon joined by Phillip and a few of his bodyguards who hung back slightly as the king approached his son. Hephaistion had not been this close to Phillip since he had been forced in a relationship with the king, thankfully when he had to share a room with the king he was surrounded by his companions and Hephaistion with his and they never had the need to meet, until now and that made him feel cold inside.

" Are you ready boy?" asked the king placing a hand on his son's shoulders.

"Yes, I am father."

Phillip one eye looked up then back to his son " Such a magnificent day, the gods have smiled on me wouldn't you agree…"

Hephaistion thought that he was still talking to his son, until he felt Phillip's one eye glaring at him.

" wouldn't you say agree… Hephaistion "

Hephaistion was quick to scramble together an answer " yes" Hephaistion replied so fast that it came out almost a squeak. He hoped that Phillip didn't speak to him any more than that, but to his dismay he didn't get his wish.

Phillip asked him how he doing since the last time they had spoke, he asked Alexander why he had not brought Hephaistion to any of his get private get together to which Alexander responded to with a lie that then lead to Phillip turning to Hephaistion and asking " Do you want to come, I'm having one later this evening."

Hephaistion could still see that lust look in Phillip's eye and it scared him to know what will happen should he go he could also see that he was waiting for answer " I would be honoured."

" Excellent," he waved his bodyguard forward then addressing Alexander " Come when you're ready."

He was about to join them in the yard when he suddenly stopped " I'll be going into the arena alone you and the guards wait outside then come in after me."

Before his son could protest he was gone.

" You can let go now." he said to Hephaistion.

Hephaistion looked down and saw that in his haste to control his panic at being so close to Phillip he had grabbed hold of Alexander's hand and by the half moon shaped in prints left behind in his flesh had had been holding it pretty tightly.

"Sorry." he mumbled

"That's quiet alright." Alexander told him.

So Alexander left him to wonder the streets, which were a hype of active in honour of the royal wedding. As he made his way through the crowd someone bumped into him from the side.

"Watch out ." he told them putting his hand on their shoulder to steady them.

"Sorry" said the person as he let them go to carry on their way.

He was about to go his own way when suddenly a thought occurred to him. When the person had apologised to him they had looked up long enough for him to get a good look at their faces, under all that beard was Pausanias. He looked around to see that Pausanias had gone, vanished into the crowd heading towards the arena. Hephaistion pushed his way through the crowd much to the crowds annoyance he didn't care. When he couldn't find Pausanias he headed back in the opposite direction in the hope to catch Alexander before they rode out, but he was to late they had already gone, Phillip must have moved everything forward.

The crowd of people slowed him down as he pushed his way through back towards the arena so that by the time he reached the arena and found Alexander he was puffing and panting.

Alexander was stood arms folded watching his father enter the arena which was closely followed a loud cheering from the crowd. When he saw Hephaistion all red in the face he looked shocked he put his hand on the small of Hephaistion's back. Hephaistion tried to speak while trying to catch his breathe.

"P-P-Pausanias he's here, I saw him."

" Where."

" I lost him." Hephaistion admitted

Alexander looked around worried his father was about to enter the arena.

" Follow me." he said

Hephaistion had to run to keep up with Alexander as he ran towards his father shouting his name.

At the sound of hearing his name began called from behind made him stop and turn around. It was his son that called to him closely followed by his lap dog. Phillip missed having Hephaistion around, he would certainly use his authority as king to make him come back to him. He waved his son away the he noticed that people were beginning to puzzled as to what held up the king. He give his son a warning look that said I'll deal with you later,before carrying on walking. He had been busty trying to stop Alexander from coming in and making a scene that he failed to spot Pausanias enter the arena until he was on top of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Pausanias thought that he had been caught when he bumped into Hephaistion on his way to the arena luckily he let him go. He slipped into the arena along with everybody else and pushed his way down to the front. He climbed over the wall hanging and dropping down just as Phillip was entering the arena.

It was Hephaistion that seen Pausanias march over to Phillip. He had every intention of calling out to Alexander but something made him freeze. He stood there staring at the scene before him, he didn't come out of his catatonic state until he felt the breeze that Alexander cause as he ran passed, he could hear the shouts and screams before he could see forcing his legs to move he moved closer.

He didn't know how to react when he saw Phillip laying in a pool of blood, he looked around only to find that Pausanias wasn't there probably already fled the scene of the crime. Alexander was stood wide eyed over his father's body Hephaistion shuffled forward and put a hand on his shoulder. If Alexander heard him talking to him he didn't show anything he just watched as his father's body was covered up and placed on a stretcher and carried out of the arena by four of the king's body guards.

" Come inside." Hephaistion told him pulling on his arm giving the crowned prince no choice but to walk in that direction.

They followed the body into the nearest room where they were left. It was once the guards had gone that Alexander finally showed some emotion. He suddenly whipped around and grabbed Hephaistion by the throat.

" This is all your fault." he spat " if you hadn't of let him go, he wouldn't have gotten this close."

Though his hand was around his throat Alexander wasn't hurting him.

"He was would still be alive." he said through a sudden steam of tears. He let go of Hephaistion and threw himself on to the king's body. Hephaistion stood there in silence before plucking up the courage to speak.

"What of Pausanias?"

Alexander was slow to reply " He ran and he was chased, if the mob caught him I assume he was killed on the spot."

This seemed unfair to Hephaistion " He should have been brought back."

Alexander stood up from where he had been kneeling beside the body and just shrugged. " I should go and see mother." he said

Hephaistion followed him but suddenly Alexander stopped him.

" No, I want you to do something's for me."

This puzzled Hephaistion but whatever Alexander had planed for him he was more than willing to carry out it.

" What do you want me to do?"

" Make sure that gets moved and taken care of." he of course was referring to the king's body "And then I want you take a small group of men you trust and go out to find Pausanias' body and bring it back."

Hephaistion nodded his head and watched as Alexander went to go and comfort his mother.

Hours later someone called to him. It was Kineas and he had find the body, or what was left of it. It had been hacked to bits by those that had chased him down it also showed sighs of being attacked by scavengers but there was enough left to identify him as Pausanias. Hephaistion helped the others to wrap it up and place it on cart that would take it back to the city where at Alexander's order it was to be given a small ceremony and then burnt. Only those that had gone to find it would be present it's cremation and Hephaistion couldn't shake the cold feeling that washed over him as he watched the body burn. Something he thought he had put behind him. That could have been him.


	11. Chapter 11

Several years later Hephaistion sat on a horse miles away from Pella. He was dressed in general finery as to was Ptolemy who was sat next tot him . In front of them on a peek that looked over the enemy camp sitting high on Bucephalus was Alexander. After crushing the rebellions that happened against Macedonia by the Greek states following the death of Phillip Alexander now king took his army across the Hellespont to Persia where he was convinced that it had been gold from Persia that had financed Phillip's murder.

Now they faced an army that were bigger and stronger than they were.

But Alexander had a plan and later that evening he called a meeting for those within his inner circle. As always Hephaistion stood at the back leaning up against the tent pole while the more dominant of the group expressed their feelings of outrage and bewilderment at the kings confidents at defeating an army twice their size.

Alexander pushed around the little models representing the Macedonian and Persian army for nearly an hour changing and rethinking his stagy. He finally settled on using the foot soldiers to dive forward while the his horses to sneak around and attack from behind. Hephaistion followed Alexander's plan carefully mentally taking notes so that he could offer improvements should he be called upon to do so. So far there was a possibility it could work as it was. He felt someone watching him and looking up he saw that it was Alexander who was looking at him. From the look on his face Hephaistion could tell what Alexander was thinking, he wanted to know what Hephaistion thought. To show that he approved Hephaistion nodded his head. From Hephaistion Alexander turned his attention back to those back in the room.

" You have your orders, make sure the rest of the men get them by the morning."

The others trudged out of the King's tent Hephaistion brought up the rear.

"Hephaistion wait."

He turned back into the tent. Alexander had spoke but he wasn't looking at him he was interested in looking at some chart scrolls. Hephaistion waited in silence until Alexander gave him his attention.

" You're troubled." Alexander said " You don't think it will work."

Hephaistion shook his head "No it's not the plan, something else."

Alexander moved across the map disturbing some of the pieces slightly as he passed so that he came to stand to in front of Hephaistion with his hands on his shoulders.

" At this crucial stage of our lives, I found myself thinking."

"About what?"

" I was just thinking about what I would have missed if thing's had turned out differently should Philip still be here."

Alexander couldn't help himself he snorted with laugherHephaistion frowned.

" Sorry, sorry." Alexander said " That was ages ago, things are different now."

To Alexander's surprise Hephaistion throw himself into Alexander's arms. " And it's all thanks to you."

"Me, what did I do?"

"You rescued me Alexander." Hephaistion told him " You rescued me."

THE END


End file.
